I Wont Say I'm In Love
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Eleanor and Jeanette try to help Brittany realize she loves Alvin. One-shot song-fic. BrittanyxAlvin. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the chipettes.

**This is a one shot song fic about how stubborn Brittany is about her feelings for Alvin.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Brittany slammed open the door to the Miller home and ran straight up to her room. Feeling a mixture of sadness and anger. She opened the light pink door to her room and sat on her bed slightly crying.  
She looked to her right and saw a picture of her and Alvin hugging and smiling. She gave it an angry glare,  
then picked it up and threw it at the wall. Eleanor and Jeanette heard their sister crying and making noise so they went to her room to see if they could try to comfort her.

"Britt? Are you alright?" Eleanor asked gently but full of concern.

"No." Brittany replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened Brittany? did you get hurt?" Jeanette asked now sitting next to Brittany on her bed and hugging her.

"You could say that." Brittany sighed and stood up and walked to her mirror.

"By who?" Eleanor asked running over to her sister.  
Brittany almost punched the wall out of anger at that question.

"Alvin! That's who! The nerve of that boy! He's so frustrating!" Brittany shouted then sat on the floor and sighed.  
Eleanor looked back at Jeanette who was now walking towards them looking confused.

"What did he do this time?" Asked Eleanor rolling her eyes.

Brittany let out a tired sigh and stood up. "He kept pulling pranks on me at school today. First he tripped me by "Accident". Then he spilled his soda on me at lunch. And then-"  
She was interupted by her two sisters giggling.

"What's so funny?!" Brittany demanded glaring and putting her hands on her hips.

Eleanor smirked. "It's so obvious Brittany."

"Yeah!" Jeanette giggled. "He is always doing this to you Britt. It's because he likes you!"

Brittany Bit back a laugh. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Jeanie's right. But it's more than just liking you." She giggled.

Brittany gave a confused look to her younger sisters.

"He loves you!" Eleanor and Jeanette giggled in unison.

"And we know you love him too." Eleanor said putting a hand on her oldest sister's shoulder.

Brittany scoffed and brushed her sister's hand off her shoulder.

"Oh please! I do NOT love him! And i don't even care if he DOES love me!...Which, he DOESN'T!"

Brittany said with anger.

Her sisters rolled their eyes. "You love him! Admit it!" Eleanor giggled again.

Brittany turned around and crossed her arms. She Looked to her left and saw the picture she threw.  
Her glare turned into a frown. Brittany sighed.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement.  
I guess I've already won that."  
Brittany sang looking down sadly. "No man is worth the aggravation!  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!"  
Brittany sang crossing her arms angirly.

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?" Jeanette and Eleanor sang standing behind Brittany.

"He's the Earth and heaven to ya!  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through you!  
Girl, ya can't conceal it!  
We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of."  
Jeanette and Eleanor sang smirking at Brittany.  
Brittany blushed then pouted.

"No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!" Brittany closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"You swoon, you sigh!" Her sisters sang teasingly batting their eyes and putting their hands on their cheeks.  
"why deny it, uh-oh?" Jeanette and Eleanor continued and looked at Brittany confused.

"It's too cliche.  
I won't say I'm in love!" Brittany sat on her bed.

Brittany sighed. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl!  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." She sang sadly putting a hand on where her heart is.

Her sisters rolled their eyes.  
"You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling.  
Baby, we're not buying,  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!  
Face it like a grown-up.  
When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it baaaad?" Eleanor and Jeanette sang and Brittany blushed.

"WRONG! No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!"  
She sighed.

"Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love"

Brittany smiled and blushed but it turned into a glare.  
"This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love!"

"You're doin flips read our lips You're in love!" Eleanor sang placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"You're way off base I won't say it.  
Get off my case I won't say it!" Brittany glared crossing her arms.

"Girl, don't be proud It's O.K. you're in love!"  
Eleanor and Jeanette hugged their older sister.  
Brittany smiled and walked over to the window.

"Ohhhh.  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in..." Brittany looked over and saw the same picture again. She smiled and picked it up.

"Looooooove..." Brittany hugged the picture and her sisters smiled.

Brittany sighed and looked out the window and at the stars shining brightly.

"Girls, can you leave for a second?" Brittany asked still looking out the window.

"Kay." Jeanette and Eleanor smiled at each other then left.

Brittany picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" She heard someone say on the other line.

"Hey Alvin. Look, i'm sorry fo-"

"No Brittany." He interupted her.  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who did those stupid things to you.  
And i feel awful. Please forgive me?"

There was silence as Brittany was processing what was just said.  
She smiled and answered, "It's okay Alvin. We all make mistakes."  
She answered sarcastically.

Alvin sighed. "Thanks Britt. I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

Brittany blushed. "I never stay mad at you forever Alvin. Because i lov-"  
She realized what she was about to say and freaked out. "...-love, being your friend! Yeah, and i wouldn't want to ruin it over a few pranks."  
She sighed. 'Few...'

"Yeah, i love being your friend too. You're a loooot of fun to pull pranks on!"  
Alvin said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ugh! i hate you Alvin Seville!" Brittany said angirly, slightly yelling into the phone.

Alvin chuckled. "i Love you too." Then he hung up.

Brittany smiled and blushed deeply and put the phone down.

"i Love you too." She wispered still red.  
She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it.  
She found her younger sisters standing there.

"You were listening?!" Brittany yelled at her sisters.  
They both giggled.

"So we were right?" Eleanor asked sarcastically.

"Fine! Okay?! "I'm in love with Alvin"! Happy now?!"  
Brittany glared putting her hands on her hips then walked away.

Jeanette and eleanor looked at each other then giggled.

* * *

**It took me forever to figure out how to end this story. It's been just sitting there since late January. heh-heh.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, i'd appreciate it if you reviewed. =)**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! XD  
**


End file.
